Every Prophecy:
by noon-stories-limited
Summary: America...not somewhere he had ever considered so much as visiting, until his relatives spring a surprise on him summer after 2nd year. With secrets to be uncovered, traitors in every corner and new adventures afoot, Harry isn't sure where his life is going. PLEASE REVIEW! - Authors notes: I ask for reviews on the basis I want to know if you like the direction the story is going x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one;

Six hours, nine minutes. That was how long he had been waiting in the airport in New York, after being transported by an _international portkey_ and leaving his relatives to travel the non-magical way. The twelve year old had been pulled aside as he was about to board the plane, by a panicking member of management – wizards and witches didn't travel by plane, especially those underage, in case any accidental (or intentional) magic interfered with the plane's electronics; in which case would be possible disastrous, as it had occurred before, causing the death of hundreds of passengers. His relatives had been offered the choice to travel by the portkey, but they had refused (hissing at the manager that they didn't want anything to do with that _freakishness)_ – Aunt Marge had been informed that he would be seated in the cheaper area of the plane, as there weren't enough seats left in their area due to an error. A complete lie, but management had ensured that she wouldn't question it. when asked why he had to be moved and not another passenger, Vernon had interrupted saying it would be much better this way.

The first four hours had been spent with a MACUSA (The Magical Congress of the United States of America) representative, since his relatives hadn't even thought to consider that he might need separate paperwork considering that he was also a wizard. Laws were different in America than they were in Britain – although Harry couldn't tell you much about that. Four hours had been spent filling in paperwork and laws being explained to him – whilst they had been much relaxed in recent years, Magical Security was still very important throughout the whole world. American wizarding law dictation that any child with more than a years formal education may use their wand, so long as they were discreet amongst muggles (or No-maj as the American had called them), not drawing any attention to himself if possible, and no magics to be used against the non-magical – expect in emergencies.

That still had left about two hours of utter boredom waiting around.

Glancing up at the screen that displayed arrivals, Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved to see that his relatives plane was due to land within the next twenty minutes…or be horrified that he would have to spend the summer with his relatives in a strange country.

Then again he could always use magic…

…actually maybe not. He wouldn't survive the summer if his uncle or aunt saw him using magic, especially around Marge.

By the time his relatives were off the plane, Harry had already collected their belongings from the luggage gates – if Marge thought anything of it, she didn't comment (for once) as she shoved him forcefully towards a waiting 8-seater cab that they had booked in advance. Yes there was only five of them, but it was still a tight squeeze with all their luggage and his school trunk. Harry could honest say after 1 hour and 10 minutes within the cab with his relatives that he had definitely preferred the six hours at the airport. Including the mountain of paperwork that he had been forced to fill out. The full ride consisted of Dudley whinging that he was starving to death, Marge going on about how growing men like Dudley needed their meals and Vernon grumbling under his breath about the traffic – what was apparently meant to be a 35-minute drive had taken them an extra half hour, due to some kind of accident on the highway that they were on. It also took that extra ten minutes because Aunt Petunia insisted the cab driver pull into the McDonalds – and ordered an extra large meal for Dudley, Marge and Vernon, she had ordered herself a small fries, which Harry had been _lucky_ enough to be allowed the last few cold scrappy ones.

It was past 11pm by the time they reached the place they would be staying; Harry wasn't even sure where they were beside New York, nor did he know why they were there. Dread filled his stomach as they had pulled into an ordinary looking street, stopping outside of a three storey building. Whilst the road was as far as you could get from Privet Drive, it reminded Harry greatly of number 4; the building they pulled up in front of was painted white, with neat flower pots on the windows and large oak and glass double doors as an entrance. As he pulled his trunk through the threshold of the building he immediately knew this was not hotel or even rented place for a vacation – the house, whilst fully decorated, was filled with taped up boxes and furniture covered with wrappings, looking sparkly new. Some belongings he recognised from Number 4 were also here, like the grandfather clock, that had kept him awake at night when he lived in the cupboard under the stairs all those years.

"Welcome to your new home Dudley." Petunia's simpering voice echoed through the empty hall way, as they entered behind him. Harry froze, eyes wide, as he turned to gape as his aunt. Petunia moved quickly and hit him quickly over the head, "Don't just stand there freak! Go and help with the luggage!"

Harry dropped his trunk so that it wasn't blocking the path, and stepped back outside to where Vernon was dismissing the cab driver, luggage on the path outside the house. His uncle turned to him with an ugly smirk on his face – it felt like ice had slid down his spine at the look on the mans face.

"Welcome to America, _Freak_. No more of that nonsense school!" Vernon cackled, walking past Harry and shoving him towards the luggage, with a barked order to get them inside.

This wasn't a vacation.

They had moved to America without telling him a single thing.

* * *

Hi!

So the start of this story isnt very long, just an introduction. I know everyone has been waiting for me to update my other stories, but I can't get this idea out of my head haha, hope people enjoy! Will try and update when possible, just i'm working full time these days!

R&R!

NSL x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

It didn't take long to find out the exact reason that his relatives had suddenly moved to another country; or as it was, not so sudden. Vernon had spent the full morning bragging to Harry about how he had successfully pulled off his plan. Apparently he had asked his company to transfer him just after the stunt that the Weasley boys had pulled off last year – rescuing Harry in a Flying Ford Car, ending with Vernon falling out of the window into the bushes below. Although completely unharmed, he had been furious. That in itself didn't surprise Harry, as he had expected some kind of punishment for his friends actions and his escape last year. He had just never considered that Vernon would go to such lengths, as to move his full family to America.

After a few measly hours of sleep, Harry had been quite literally kicked awake – from where he had been on the floor in the room he had been assigned. It had taken two hours after arrival to get to sleep, because Dudley had refused to sleep on the mattress on the floor, so Vernon had made Harry assist him in putting together the large double bed and setting up Dudley's tv. Why it couldn't have waited until the morning, at a sensible time, Harry had no idea – but to be honest, his relatives had never really made much sense to him. His morning had been spent scrubbing at room after room, in the midst of unpacking the many boxes, under the close observant eyes of his aunt. His uncle Vernon had also stood watching with his beady little eyes, bragging about his promotion; mockingly thanking Harry for the raise, which he would never have got if he hadn't asked to transfer; something he would never have done without Harry's actions last year. As lunch time had approached, Dudley's cries that he was _starving to death_ got louder – finally at 12.35, Aunt Petunia declared that they would be going out for lunch, since they hadn't been shopping yet. Of course, Harry wasn't welcome to join them, but also wasn't to be left alone in their precious new house. Whilst the new house did have a back garden, it was smaller than their previous one and was overlooked by other surrounding houses. One thing that would never change was the fact that the Dursley's were suckers for social opinion, and leaving your 12-year-old alone, locked out of the house, was often looked down upon.

When the government representative had visited him at the airport, they had given him a portkey – that was set to several locations, or so the man had explained to him. Normally, portkeys weren't handed out so easily and would take a lot of paperwork, but because he lived with muggles and their clear dislike of magic, it had been authorised so that he wasn't completely cut off from magic; mostly because of emergencies, but also to gain access to materials that would help him learn magic.

The locations set to the portkey were written down – along with information behind the locations; there were four locations in Massachusetts, central New York, one in Texas, one in South Carolina, Florida, New Mexico, California and Maryland. There were several others, but it covered every major magical community location throughout the USA.

But where to go?

Aunt Petunia said not to be back until at least 7pm – saying that they would be out all day, which gave him around 6 hours to himself. Harry looked down at silver ring on his finger; interlocking Celtic knots, simple but nice. The government representative (Harry never really caught him name) said that no non-maj's (muggle) would be able to see the ring unless he wanted them to. Double checking his pocket of his baggy jacket for his bag of coins, he nodded to himself, as he exited the smallest room of the house; that was still bare except his school trunk, and an (actually new!) bedframe and mattress, that were leant up against the wall needing to be put together still.

Money? Wand? Locations list?

Check.

Check.

Check.

Given that there was an alley way a few houses down from the Dursley's, as he discovered, and selected a location – the New York Magical alley, as it was. He figured starting locally to where he was, was possibly the best idea. Considering that the address of the Dursley's new residence had been added to the list when he had followed the instructions to add a "return" location, he was able to return too. Although he had also been told he was only able to "add" three more locations, because one object could, after all, only hold so much magic – that and portkeys were highly regulated by the government.

He had set the location for return to his bedroom, since his relatives would _never_ entre that room; even when he was in there. His room was on the ground floor, so he could easily slip out of his bedroom window and go and knock on the front door, if they thought he was out of the house.

Harry sighed and rubbed the ring again,

Damn he was rambling even in his own head!

" _Lacus New York_." Harry whispered,

It felt like a hook behind the navel, and the small boy was whipped away within a blink. A non-magical walking past the alley a second later, blinked at the sudden gust of wind, shivered and shrugged, before continuing to walk on.

Harry couldn't have had any idea what he was about to step into, and how much his life was actually going to change.

* * *

Chapter two...shorter than i would have liked, but would have ruined my plans if it was any longer!

Dont worry, will be more action from the next chapter onwards!

Review Please!

NSL xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

It took a total of 9 seconds between Harry landing on the cobbled streets of Tensaw-Grove (the New York equivalent of Diagon Alley) before his wand was out and deflecting an object that had been launched in his direction. After ensuring no more missiles were heading his way, Harry took stock of the chaotic surroundings that he found himself in – Tensaw-Grove looked exactly like Diagon Alley, with a few noticeable differences; such as the store names, and what the stores sold. The lay out of the alley looked almost identical to what he was familiar with though, and it was just as packed and busy as Harry had seen Diagon Alley just before the students of Hogwarts were due to return to school. Looking to the side, where he had deflected the object, he noted that it was actually a heavy looking cauldron, which probably would have knocked him out if he hadn't stopped it.

Quickly glancing in the direction it had come from, he could see a witch looking furious and storming in his direction – even over the babble of the crowd, he could hear her furious shouting of how idiots were always getting in her way and interfering with her business. Quickly as he could, which helped with his small stature, Harry ducked out of sight of the woman and headed in the direction of Gringotts Bank. Looking down at the wand still clutched in his hand guiltily, he looked around nervously, expecting an owl to come out of nowhere and inform him that he had been expelled from Hogwarts for using magic outside of school – it would be just his luck that the Ministry would expel him for something like that, even if the laws of the country he was in permitted him to use magic.

The bank was the most logical stop – since he figured that if the muggles used different currency in different countries, it would only make sense that the magical counterparts would too.

The inside of Gringotts were also identic to what he was use to; perhaps that was something to do with the goblins? He had once heard Hermione say something about all the branches being the same, something to do with security. If something worked, don't try and fix it…Harry moved to stand in the shortest line, although the bank didn't seem very busy anyway, and waited patiently to be seen to after his fellow witches and wizards ahead of him. Despite the line being relatively short, it still took Harry a full twenty minutes to get to the desk, manned by a grumpy looking goblin.

"What do you want Wizard?" the goblin growled,

"I need to exchange my galleons for the American currency, if possible?" Harry asked, his voice quiet and unsure. The goblin blinked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I – er – wasn't informed I would be in America until yesterday, my relatives are non-magical, and dislike magic. We just moved to America, so all my money is in the British branch…"

The goblin sighed in a suffering tone, before shouting to another goblin in their own language. Harry was motioned to follow the second goblin, down several white marble, winding corridors. There was no way Harry would have remembered his way out, even after keeping track of the ninth turn they took. He thought that perhaps that was the point, in case you ever tried to rob the bank or did something to upset them. It took several minutes of hurried walking to reach a plane oak door, which the goblin pushed him through. Inside was a bunch of files, and a desk in the centre.

"Do you wish to convert just what you have with you, or transfer money from your vault in London?" the goblin asked, speaking for the first time they had been together. Harry frowned, unsure what to do. He wasn't even sure what the converting rate was, nor exactly how long he would be in America. His relatives were his legal guardians, so it wasn't like anyone from Britain could legally force him back there.

"What is the conversion rate?" Harry asked cautiously,

"Between pound and dollar? Or Galleon and Dragot?" the goblin drawled,

"Both?"

"The Dragot is worth 2 of the galleon at current conversion rates." The goblin stated professionally whilst handing him several documents, "So a Galleon is worth £4.93, or $7.35. A dragot would be worth £9.86, or $14.70." ]

It was a good thing he was good at maths, or his head would have been hurting by the time the explanations had finished. After hearing all this, he decided it would probably be best to transfer some money over from Britain; even if he were just here for the summer, it would mean less trips to the bank in the long-run and he would have money just in case the Dursley's ever decided to starve him again.

It was surprisingly quick for them to get hold of his records from Britain; something to do with an international agreement amongst the goblins, unless the wizards had refused to sign the contract as they had set it out, which was rare because most of them never bothered to read the small print. Most never even saw the contracts unless they were opening a new vault, which in itself was rare because most inherited vaults or had them opened under a school scholarship fund by the ministry when they were young. What _did_ take longer was actually proving he was who he said he was – because his vaults had been seized, and locked, and the only person who could enter them had to have express permission from Albus Dumbledore. Harry demanded to know why they had been _seized_ and was informed promptly that it had been done illegally; whichever goblin had helped would be punished, and evidence would be collected against Dumbledore. Dumbledore could have only done what he had, if he was legally Harry's magical guardian (which he wasn't, according to the records) or had written consent from his true guardians – the Dursley's – which wasn't in the file as it should have been.

Dumbledore hadn't removed any money from the vaults (he had a trust vault and a family vault) he _had_ removed several items – books, jewellery, scrolls. Luckily everything placed in the Potter vault had been magically _tagged_ , so it could be called back to the vault itself when and where needed, in case anything like this did happen. An added security that Gringotts offered, for a fee, not that it was usually needed.

It was exactly 7pm when Harry returned to his relatives house, his plan going without hitch as he appeared within his room and climbed out of his window with ease – running half-crouched to the front door, only straightening up when he got onto the steps, knocking lightly at the door, it was pulled open by a sneering Petunia.

"Where have you been?" She demanded as he was dragged over the threshold, and pushed into the hallway of the house.

"Just at the park," Harry lied easily – pointing down to the end of the street, in the direction of the river, where he knew there was a park. He had bought a map whilst in Tensaw-Grove. "I stayed out of sight of the locals,"

Harry was shot another glare as he was shoved towards his room, which he had go downstairs to – with the order not to leave his room unless they called for him, he re-entered his room and closed the door behind him; luckily he would hear anyone coming close to his room, the only other things on this floor were the garage, a utility room and the downstairs bathroom (shower and toilet and sink), and the stairs leading down to them squeaked with every step.

It took a little time to put together his bed since he was doing it alone, but as soon as it was up with the mattress on, he walked over to where he had dropped his shopping bag – rooting around for a second and pulling out a thick blanket that he had purchased, along with several pillows and a summer quilt and sheets. He hated sleeping without at least a two pillows under his head. And of course, a fitted sheet to go over the mattress. After some consideration, he had decided he would rather explain their presence than go without them – just a small white lie about how he had purchased them during the school year, and they wouldn't accuse him of stealing from them, it had worked last year when he had explained away the Weasley jumper he had received for Christmas.

That done, Harry dug through the rest of the purchase that he had made. A magical cooler, that kept food fresher for longer than a normal muggle fridge or even freezer would. Ok, perhaps it hadn't been an essential buy, but it was the same size as a book and as the shop owner had explained the charms ensured anything inside were kept in their right places without spilling, so it could be stored wherever as well as great for travelling. The cooler had been filled with everything from meats, bread, milk to chocolate and pumpkin juice; it also included those potion ingredients that needed to be stored at a certain temperature below room temperature, of course that section was sealed off by the rest. Included within the 'cooler' was a cupboard for those items that didn't need to be stored in the cold, like a cupboard attached, which contained crisps and the rest of his potion ingredients that he had purchased. And because it made sense, he had also placed a few new cauldrons, vials and stirrers within the cupboard area. He didn't even know why he had done that himself, but it seemed to make sense.

It was great for those days that his relatives didn't feed him, and he didn't want to risk using the portkey to get something. And because it shielded against outside magic, it would be taken with him in a bag,

The next item he strapped his right arm, a wand holster – invisible to those without magic. And finally the last item he had bought was a new backpack; the bag was actually of muggle design, with the added benefit of a few charms and protective spells woven into its fabric, which in itself was also made of dragon hide (which looked like a fake snake skin). It was multi-compartment, six in total. four of the compartments were normal size – it was the largest compartment that had the added expansion charms, just enough that he could probably bit the content of his school trunk without, with the added benefit that it would be too heavy.

Within the first compartment he placed his invisibility cloak, the box which contained the basilisk fang which had pierced his arm – Fawkes had appeared on the last day of school and dropped it in his lap – and his photo album. In the second he placed the new cooler/storage unit, and within the third the protected folder that contained all of his financial information. That took up the medium sized parts of the bag, within the expanded one he placed his school books – bound by leather strips, for his first and second year, along with his 'good' summer and winter cloaks from school, and a few sets of shirts/trousers that he wore for school, and his school dress shoes. With the remaining pocket right at the front of the bag, he placed his remaining money, both a few hundred dollars (muggle money) along with Dragot, Sprinkle and Hopple. The last two the equivalent of sickles and knuts.

It never occurred to Harry to consider why he was essentially packing a bag for a quick escape.

* * *

Chapter three for you!

\- so a few things, whilst some ideas have been taken from the recent information about the american magic world - this story will not be completely sticking to them! The american govemnment will be septerated from those of the non-magic, but they do not prevent interaction with muggles, nor relatitionships as long as caution is taken.

\- as long as a child has undertaken their first year of schooling, they are allowed to use their wand outside of school, but priviledges will be revoked if they purposely use magic in front of/on muggles.

Thanks for reading,

NSL! xx

REVIEW (at least 5 new reviews to unlock next chapter!)!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Shopping in a normal store was a lot harder than what he had become accustomed to in the magical world – pushing a metal trolley, which gradually got heavier and heavier the longer you were in the store. It also didn't help when Dudley shoved him for no reason, or sudden pulled the trolley in a completely opposite direction because he had spotted something that he just _had_ to have. Of course, Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge were typically ok with that, allowing their precious darling whatever he wanted, no matter what it was nor what it cost. Harry could have sworn that Dudley picked the heaviest items on purpose (such a pack of 24 bottles of soda) just so he had to push more weight, and it didn't help that his scrawny 12-year-old body didn't have much weight behind it. Although he _was_ a lot stronger than he looked.

Normally he wasn't invited on shopping trips, because Aunt Petunia hated his presence in public, but Aunt Marge had insisted so that he could push the trolley and unpack the bags into the car when they were done. Petunia had relented, because it was the first proper shopping trip since arriving in America five years ago, they had survived on trips to the local shop and eating out/take away since arriving. Or at least _they_ had, Harry had been right about them not feeding him much – he was never allowed to go out with them for food, or eat the take awake, and he had barely managed to get a slice of toast each morning off them without being screamed at for being greedy.

He did have to keep up appearances though.

Harry was lost in thought when Dudley yanked the trolley again, this time causing Harry to trip off balance slightly, causing him to stumble and loose control of the trolley, which veered off into a teenager that was also stood in the snack section.

The boys response was slightly _off_ , to what a normal teenagers would have been. Or to Harry it was anyway, considering that they were just in a Wal*Mart and there wasn't much threat there during the middle of the day. The boy had twisted around, pulling a dagger out of nowhere, looking around wildly – until his gaze settled on Harry who had finally steadied himself and Dudley who was yanking chocolate off the shelves. If Aunt Petunia or Marge noticed the dagger, they certainly didn't say anything.

Just as quickly as the dagger was drawn, it vanished again.

Shaking his head, and muttering under his breath, Harry grabbed the trolley again and pulled it back straight – earning a glare from Dudley who was still throwing a ridiculous amount of chocolate into the cart. As he waited for Dudley to finish, Harry watched the teenager who had gone back to browsing, but seemed to be keeping an eye on Harry too.

He looked to be around 14 years old, stood at around 5"7, broad shoulders, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts that went to his knees, top of the line running trainers and an orange t-shirt with _Camp Half Blood_ scrawled across in Ancient Greek. Harry had found that he had no problem with reading Ancient Greek a long time ago, and had long ago learnt to keep it to himself; his relatives had said it was freakish, and with how the wizarding world reacted to him talking to snakes, Harry sure hadn't revealed it to anyone in Hogwarts yet.

"You can read my shirt?" the boy asked in a thick American accent,

That caught Aunt Petunia's attention, who had eyed the boy in distaste before going back to her own shopping earlier. Harry nodded sharply at the boys question, too far from Petunia for her to stop him.

"I – erm – learnt a long time ago, to read and speak Greek." Harry stated just as Petunia reached him and grabbed his ear in a tight grip, forcing him to walk and push the trolley at the same time,

Harry had to stop himself looking around for the teen as he was watched closely throughout the rest of the shop – Dudley even being denied things, Aunt Petunia wanting to get out of the store before _the freak could cause another scene,_ but he could feel eyes on him, and as they were putting their items through the register, his eyes met with the piercing blue ones that were watching him suspiciously and curiously.

He hurt.

Everywhere.

Uncle Vernon had decided that he needed to be punished for the _stunt_ that he had pulled whilst they were out stopping, Harry wasn't sure what exactly Petunia or Marge had told him uncle, but they must have over exaggerated greatly. It was Dudley that had caused the collision, and he had always been taught that it was impolite to ignore a direct question aimed at him. Apparently that rule was crossed out when it came to strangers asking the question in public.

Merlin, he hurt it places that he didn't know he could hurt!

Barely conscious Harry couldn't risk brewing any potions and he didn't have any books on healing even if he could, he didn't have any ready-made potions on hand either. Thoughts focused on a way out, he never even contemplated using the portkey to get to help, nor did he hear the person outside of his bedroom window.

Will Solace gasped in shock when he looked through the ground floor window of the house that he had followed the strange boy back to – so small, but felt so powerful, and could read Greek, he needed to know more! Not to mention something screamed at him to protect this small child, ok, not something; his father had ordered him to help the child, through communication directly into his mind.

This was why his father had sent him.

In the room, the carpet was covered in blood splatters and the small child was curled up, clearly in pain. He could see just through looking through the window that at least his left arm was broken, as well a large amount of bruising and blood loss from a head wound.

He had seen the family leave a few minutes prior, so with no qualms Will pulled out his dagger and – using the hilt – he smashed the window with ease. Quickly clearing the glass away from the frame, he scrambled through to assess the damage. He was so lucky that his father was the God of Medicine, it made these situations so much easier. After bandaging the wounds (with a kit that appeared magically. His father.) and securing the broken arm in a sling, and assessing that he didn't have any internal damage that was too serious to move him, Will looked around and grabbed the backpack that he had seen with the boy earlier – putting that on his bag, Will scooped down and picked up the child, carrying out of the window, with more ease that a mortal should be able to have, and quickly but confidently heading down the street.

This child was a demigod, no doubt about it.

There was no way he was leaving him with abusive assholes. Even Monsters usually only aimed to kill them, but torture and inflict the maximum about of pain.

* * *

Ok, so you can have this one without the required amount of reviews as it was mostly already wrote!

To get next chapter, 5 reviews are required :)

NSL x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Waking up in an unknown place was rather disconcerting. Harry felt rather groggy as he came to, laying on soft grass, shivering he sat up and looked around; rubbing his eyes he froze, noticing that he wasn't wearing his grassed. He would see perfectly though…odd…shaking off that thought (it wasn't exactly the most important thing), he quickly checked that he still had his wand strapped to his arm, which it was, and oddly enough his bag was beside him on the grass.

What the hell happened?

The trip to the store…the blonde boy…Vernon being furious…the pain…

He didn't hurt at all now though, which even for him was odd. It usually took a few days to recover from something of that magnitude. Uncle Vernon didn't hit him often, but when he _did_ get angry, he tended to go overboard.

"I wasn't leaving you there," a familiar American voice stated from his left,

Twisting around he saw the blonde boy from the store sat leant against a tree, the teen looked exhausted, like he had been up all night long. Harry frowned at him, as he slowly got to his feet – the teen didn't move, which reassured Harry somewhat that he hadn't kidnapped him to hurt him.

Eh, probably.

"I would have been fine." Harry replied picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, he knew full well what the teen was referring to. "You probably just got me into a ton of trouble though,"

"Not if you don't go back," the teen stated – whilst slowly climbing to his feet, and holding out his hand. "Hi. I'm Will Solace, Son of Apollo. You are?"

"Harry Potter, child of Lily and James?" Harry frowned, his eyebrows creasing together and nose wrinkling slightly. The teens eyes widened slightly before he snorted in amusement.

"Of course you don't know. Typical."

Harry let out a huff of impatience and turned on his heel, walking away quickly, looking out for a spot to use his portkey – to where he wasn't sure. He had the one back to England on him, that he had completely forgot about due to the amount of pain he was in, along with the one given to him by the American official. He hadn't used the one back to England so far because at first he had been curious about a new country, and then because he had found out that Dumbledore had been stealing his possessions and trying to control his financial freedom. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore had informed him that he had to return to his relatives, no matter how bad they seemed to get year after year. He figured that if he returned to England, he would just get sent back to the Dursley's house, even if they did now live in America.

With Ron (and the Weasley's) in Egypt and Hermione in France, he had no one in England to turn to that he trusted right now.

"Ah, come on kid!" Will shouted after him, "At least try and listen?"

"Goodbye Will!" Harry shouted over his shoulder,

Reaching the gates to the park that they were in, he realised just how early in the day it actually was; there was no one around, and even the corner shop that opened at 6.30am (according to the sign) wasn't open yet. He also realised that Will hadn't taken him far from where the Dursley's now lived, he could see the house from where he was stood. Maybe he would be lucky and the Dursley's hadn't noticed he was missing yet?

He very much doubted he could be that lucky.

As it turned out, his relatives hadn't noticed that he was missing. Or the smashed window in his room. Unfortunately _something_ had, which Harry hadn't noticed until his feet were firmly planted in his room and the window magically mended behind him. He knew for a fact that if his relatives had noticed, they would have had the window replaced already despite the time – they wouldn't have risked the neighbours noticing the broken glass.

He recognised the creature instantly – a Manticore. It was crouched in the corner of his room, where he had been shoved against the wall and his blood spilled. The thing was actually licking the wall. He had learnt about the manticore from Lockhart of all people, well of what one _was_ , he had absolutely no idea how to fight one.

A manticore was a Level 1 (the highest level) dangerous creature; it had a human-like head, a lions body and a scorpions tail. The one thing Harry did truly know (from Hermione) was that the tail had a stinger that could cause death in just one strike.

Without even thinking about it his wand was in his hand, as he slowly backed towards the window, trying to fiddle with the latch to open it. He didn't want to alert the thing to his presence; he didn't particularly feel like fighting a half-scorpion/half-lion today, thank you very much. The basilisk two weeks ago was bad enough, he had been sore for days afterwards.

" **Damn!"** Harry hissed as he managed to get the window open, but also catching the attention of the creature at the same time. Time seemed to slow down, as he threw himself backwards, doing a back roll through the window and landing on his feet, seconds before diving to the side as the creature followed him through the now-open window.

It was too large to fit, so got stuck, it screamed and screeched.

"HARRY!"

Oh merlin. The American teenager was back.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"HARRY CATCH!" the American screamed throwing something through the air – Harry didn't even look as he snatched the glinting bronze out of the air, in the opposite hand to what his wand was clutched in.

Only just finishing second year, Harry didn't know much in the way of defensive spells. The only one he knew and could cast was a disarming charm, which he aimed directly at the creature – Expelliarmus. The manticore (which had just got free) was caught mid-leap, and was slammed back against the house. It gave Harry a few precious seconds to run out onto the road, into a more open space, whilst arrows seemed to rain down above him. Unfortunately, all missing the damn creature.

It seemed that the manticore was quick at learning, and dodged the second disarming charm that Harry threw its way, and since he didn't know any others that would be useful, he dropped the wand and focused on the dagger that he had caught – the same one that he had seen Will pull out in the store only yesterday. Harry was slammed backwards into the tarmac road, as the creature landed on top of him, he smirked slightly as a look of shock that showed on the human-like face of the creature as the creatures body started to disintegrate into dust. The tail was inches from his face, when it vanished to the wind.

"That…THAT was too close!" Will shouted,

Harry was yanked to his feet rather forcefully by the older teenager, groaning as Uncle Vernon's purple face appeared at the front door. He didn't think twice, as he grabbed his wand from the floor and grabbed Will's hand, whispering the activation code for his portkey to Long Island Magical Centre in Amityville.

This teen had already seen to much; a bit more magic wouldn't kill him. Uncle Vernon didn't carry that guarantee.

* * *

Hi!

So a few questions have come up in the review - first off, yeah its mean to be 5 days, not 5 years as someone pointed out. Harry didnt think about using the portkey because he didn't like running from his problems. It didn't occur to him to use it when he was hurt either.

as for him being OOC? Well, wouldn't you be - if you had suddenly been forced to move to a new country, away from everything you knew, and then finding out that that someone you had learned to trust the past two years was actually restricting how he used his own money, along with taking his belongings (which he hadnt even been told he owned!) without his permission?

Plus, its fanfiction. Harry wont be the same person as the books, sorry to say but if you want canon-Harry completely, without any changes, you aren't going to find him hear lol!

NSL xx

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Amityville turned out to be a moderate sized village, and the _Magical Centre_ , a very uncreative name for a play centre; well not just a play centre, more of a sports centre that also had ball pits, a café and a moderate sized library inside. The village itself was mostly non-magical, but some wizard had figured it was the best place to hide a popular magical spot – with wards of course, making the muggles of the town ignore the building on the edge of town, unless they were taken directly through the wards by someone with magic. Harry didn't give Will time to think as he yanked him out of the portkey arrival area, and out of the building, using more strength than he even realised, as Will was propelled forward out of the front door. It wasn't until they were several meters from property and out of the wards, Harry allowed himself to calm down a little bit, slowing down almost to a stop.

"What _was_ that?" Will demanded grabbing hold of Harry's arm and twisting him around, gesturing wildly with his other arm – which was still clutching a bow and arrow. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

"Portkey." Harry stated shortly, "In Amityville."

"And what the hell is a portkey?" Will asked perplexed,

"Transportation." He sighed, starting to walk again as he tucked away his wand into his arm holster, looking down at the dagger in his hand he weighed up his choices before passing it back to Will. "Please don't ask any more questions. You already know more than you should, or I will be in _so_ much trouble…legally that is…my uncle looked just about ready to burst."

"You didn't seem shocked about the manticore?" Will stated whilst easily keeping up with Harry, who was heading towards the rest of the village. "You _knew_ you were a demigod, didn't you?! And you just walked away earlier!"

"Demi-what?" Harry asked frowning,

He was doing a lot of frowning today,

"You –."

"I'm a wizard." Harry said keeping up his quick pace, "Magical creatures aren't exactly new to me. Turning into dust? Now that was new. But I only started learning two years ago, so I may be wrong."

"We need to get to camp." Said Will grudgingly, "No! You are coming! You can leave after, but you need to come for now!"

Silence followed as they walked through the village,

"We are about a fourteen hour walk from camp," Will stated casually, "I don't suppose you port-thing would be able to get us any closer?"

"No, a cab would though." Harry snorted,

"That will cost a fortune. I have, like, $15 left."

Harry just shot him an amused look, tapping the strap of his bag, which somehow was still on his back.

As it turned out getting a cab from the village wasn't easy – something to do with the fact that they weren't willing to take a twelve and fourteen-year-old out of the village alone without parental consent, especially with the distance that they needed to go. The woman in the office even went as far as to try and ring the police, which had the two boys running as fast as they could; last thing Harry wanted was to be dragged back to the Dursley's, especially so soon after enraging his relatives.

The walk, whilst a long one, was rather quiet too – they stopped a few times to get drinks or food, or for simply a break. Fourteen hours was a long way to walk, after all. Harry really wished he had his Nimbus broom on him, but unfortunately McGonagall had insisted that he left it at the school (probably on Dumbledore's orders) since he lived in a muggle area, and she said she didn't want him to have the temptation of using it. it had been the same after first year too.

They had been going about five hours when they came across a Outdoor and Sports Store, since Harry was wearing Dudley's cast-off trainers (which fit him after three years of owning them, they were still too wide though), they weren't suitable for walking, especially such long distances. His feet were aching and full of blisters, and whilst they had stopped at a pharmacy for some plasters, they weren't completely helping in the long run. Will had been shocked when Harry had refused to let him pay for anything, even with his small amount of money, and he had pulled out the parchment envelope that contained exactly $1500. Harry hadn't been sure how much he would need for the summer – and didn't really want to keep going back and forth to the bank – plus, $1500 only equated to just over 200 galleons.

Buying a proper pair of walking boots for both of them, and a pair of designer running trainers for himself, it put a sizable dent in in his funds that he had with him. Of course, what he didn't tell Will, was that he could be at the bank in seconds collecting more – James Potter had been born into a pureblood wealthy family, which had been passed to Harry upon James' death. In fact, the Potters were one of the wealthiest families in Europe.

He had bought Will a pair of proper walking boots because even though he was wearing top-line running trainers, in the long term they wouldn't give him enough support for walking either.

After nine hours of walking, and at least another 4.5 to go, Harry suggested (exhausted) that they stop for the day; whilst it was actually only 4pm, it had been a very long day, leaving the park just after 6.15, and arriving in Amityville by a mere 7am. Surprising how busy the centre had been at that time of morning, but that was wizards for you.

Unfortunately they weren't able to get a hotel or even hostel – they couldn't risk the staff ringing the police about them, after no doubt the cab lady had rang them and put a report in earlier. They had continued walking until they found a park, with plenty of trees for shelter, and after collecting some wood and flint Harry had easily lit the fire, which would stay going through the night until he put it out. Despite the early house, Will fell asleep easily – whilst Harry stayed awake, reading through his charms book from second year, after ensuring that Will was actually asleep. He really couldn't be bothered with Will's questions, he had been firing them off randomly all day long whilst insisting that Harry waited for information for when they reached this _camp_. With the area will shrouded by bushes and it being uncommonly cold for this time of year, Harry took the chance to practice some of the charms that they had learnt over second year, along with successfully attempting (after a few tries) others in the book that hadn't been covered within the school syllabus. It had never occurred to him that there were spells in the book that wouldn't be covered in school, so he had never ventured outside of the assigned work – meaning that there were things both in his first and second year books that he hadn't looked at or attempted before. At least it would give him something to do for the next several hours before he could fall asleep.

it was near midnight before Harry fell asleep, and merely 5.30am when Will woke him the next morning to set off walking again, stopping at a 24 hour McDonalds for breakfast.

* * *

Chapter six!

Be warned, I usually dont get this much writing done as I have in the past few days, but I will try and have chapter 7 up and posted by Thursday evening (British time!)

Thanks All!

NSL xxx


End file.
